


Snapshots in Time

by Peachy_Beans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, mild violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: RegClar week ficsDay 1: Regis saving/protecting Clarus; “Regis, no”Day 2: Formal Events; Clarus proves himself as shieldDay 3: Trust; Continuation of Day 2: Clarus proves himself as shieldDay 4: “You need to take a break”Rating may change as the week goes on





	1. You just can't tell a prince 'No'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Regis saving/protecting Clarus; “Regis, no”
> 
> In which Clarus learns not to leave his books out where Regis can find them and get ideas.

The first time the concept of 'no' was really drilled into Regis's head, he was 15 to Clarus's 20.

Certainly, he'd been told no many a time before, but it wasn't until that moment, when the man who would be his shield had told him quite firmly "Regis, no." To say the prince was startled by the outright denial of anything he even so much as mentioned wanting would be quite the understatement.

But, we should really rewind just a little bit.

\--

"Hey Clarus... What if we just...ran away?"

The prince watched as his future shield glanced at him over his book, eyebrow raised. "Care to elaborate?"

"I mean...if we just...left..."

"And go where, Regis? The glaive would be all over you in a heartbeat."

"Well..." He sat up from where he was laying on his homework. "It would take a bit before they noticed we were gone. We could be anywhere."

"Why are you including me in this? I don't want any part in it."

Regis frowned "Why not? You're going to stay at my side forever, right?"

"I won't support you in this, Regis."

"But...you-"

"Regis, no." The prince flinched in shock as Clarus stood suddenly "You may be my prince and someday my king, but I'm not going to follow you doing something as foolish as running off without a good reason."

Regis fell silent as he stared up at his shield. He didn't know how to respond. So, as Clarus left the room, he let him go.

"...I just...wanted you to come with..."

\--

Regis sighed as he stared up at the night sky, laying on top of the Lestallum hotel while the city bustled below. He'd slipped out of the Citadel and city barely a day earlier. While Clarus wasn't willing to help, Aluea had been more than curious herself as to the response time of the kingsglaive.

Now, a day later, he could almost hear his father's panic that they HADN'T delivered him back to him.

He glanced to his left as the tiles of the hotel roof made an alarming sound as someone heavier than the teen walked across them. His lips turned down in a frown "Clarus."

The shield frowned back, looking quite unsteady as he crouched next to him. "Alright, Regis. Time to come home."

"No."

Clarus made a sound of frustration "You need to come back."

"No."

"This isn't an option. You have to come home."

"I said no!" Regis sat up and frowned "You decided not to come with, so you can't make me come home."

"I'm not going to argue with you. We're going back to Insomnia."

"No!"

Clarus flinched and hastily caught himself as his foot slipped on the roof. Regis didn't react, anger making his hands shake. The prince slowly stood and frowned down at the shakey Clarus.

"You didn't want to follow me out of the city. So, I left on my own. You don't care about me as anything more than a prince, so why should I listen to you?"

"Because I-!"

The shield fell silent as he slipped entirely from the rooftop, shock crossing both of their faces. 

"Clarus!!" Regis yelled as he dove after the man, grabbing his wrist. He skidded across the rooftop, trying desperately to slow Clarus's fall just enough for the shield to help himself.

The scrambling man grabbed at the edge of the roof, finally stopping himself and swinging his feet to rest on the railings of the balcony below.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Regis panted, his whole body shaking "I didn't...I'm sorry..."

"Regis... Regis I'm okay." The shield slowly pulled his arm free from the shaking grip of his prince "Come down for a moment so we can talk."

The royal nodded and carefully made his way down the hotel to join his shield on solid ground.

\--

"Now, explain to me what compelled you to run off like that."

Regis had his face buried in Clarus's side while the shield gently rubbed his shoulder "I just...wanted to leave for a while...like in those books you're always reading..."

"Those are all fiction, Regis."

"I know...I just...wanted to feel normal for just a little while..."

"Normal people don't hide out on rooftops while people look for them."

"You call it hiding, I call it trying not to die from the heat here."

Clarus hummed softly "No matter what you call it, you still ran away and left the whole glaive in a state of panic. Aluea's the one who finally tipped me off as to where you were planning on heading."

Oh, she was going to hear about this one... "Did you tell anyone else?"

"No...I just borrowed a car and drove here as quick as possible. I figured you'd come home easier if you weren't swarmed by people."

The prince sighed softly "You aren't entirely wrong... So...how long before we have to leave?"

"Not until morning. Why?"

"Well...I already got a hotel room...better I have my shield just in case, you know?"

Regis smiled as Clarus laughed a bit "Of course, Regis."


	2. Worst Birthday Ever: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Formal Events; Clarus proves himself as shield
> 
> In which things do not go well

"Regis, hurry up! You're going to be late to your own birthday dinner!"

The prince rolled his eyes. Really, Clarus was just being pushy. It wasn't like there hadn't been a party every single year. This wasn't even an overly formal event. He was just turning 17, after all. The big events were saved for his 18th and 20th birthdays.

And yet, there was his future shield knocking on the door again, snapping at him to get a move on.

He sighed and walked over to open the door, a pout already on his lips "Couldn't you have waited just 2 more minutes?" He held up the tie and jacket he still needed to get on. "I'm not ready yet."

Clarus shook his head with a chuckle. "Come here. Let me help." He slid the tie out of the prince's hands. Regis sighed and stood still as his shield did up his tie.

"You need to let me do my own tie up once in a while. Builds character."

Clarus chuckled a bit and smoothed the strip of fabric down against the prince's chest "It'll build character if you get this done in a more timely manner."

Regis shrugged as he pulled on the jacket "My father always says that a royal isn't late, everyone else is just early."

"That may go for him, but you should know better."

The pair share a laugh as Clarus leaves with a hand pressed against the small of Regis's back.

"Come on. Let's get going."

\--

It took all of an hour after dinner was served for Regis to become utterly bored of the whole affair. He made pleasantries with the guests for as long as he could handle before slipping off to the edge of the balcony and down the waiting fire escape to a landing below. He just needed a breather. Just a little one.

As he leaned over the edge of the railing, the edge of his lips turned up. Familiar footsteps carrying the equally familiar future shield descended to the landing to stop against the wall behind him.

"I really hate royal functions like this."

Clarus chuckled softly "Just wait until you have to run them yourself."

"Gods, how am I going to manage that?" Regis laughed, "It has to be something you just get good at once you're king."

Clarus took up the spot next to Regis with a quiet laugh, leaning back with his elbows on the railing. "I don't think that's how it works, but nice try."

Regis leaned into his shoulder with a soft chuckle. "Let me just pretend, okay? It's easier that way."

"Yeah yeah. How long are you planning on hiding down here?"

The prince straightened with a sigh "Dunno yet." He glanced up at Clarus, only to look away when he saw him staring back. "Maybe...I just want to stay here."

"Regis..."

He hesitantly turned and reached up to cup Clarus's face. "I want...to..."

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a loud blast from below, causing the fire escape to quake alarmingly. Regis braced himself on the railing while Clarus pulled him close protectively.

"The hell?!" Regis snapped before another explosion went off, this one higher up.

"Move!" Clarus nudged him down the fire escape to the nearest door, getting him inside.

Regis turned to give Clarus a look of confusion "Where are we going to-"

He fell silent as the shield yanked him down a hall, out of the way of a single gunshot aimed his way.

"Clarus! Where are we gonna go?!"

The man looked around frantically before all but throwing Regis into a storage closet.

Regis backed into a corner, several emotions on his face as Clarus slipped inside as well and pulled the door shut behind him.


	3. Worst Birthday Ever: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Trust  
> Continuation of Day 2: Clarus proves himself as shield
> 
> Accidents can happen when you're frightened.

Regis hid his face in his knees, trying to control his breathing, while Clarus pressed himself against the door of the closet, ear against the wood. Regis didn't know how long they'd been shut in the maintenance closet that was only barely large enough to fit the two of them, but it was long enough that the adrenaline was leaving him exhausted and very much on the verge of a panic attack.

He just wanted to go back to his room.

Instead he was stuck in this tiny space until Clarus could figure out if outside was safe enough to allow that.

"Clarus..."

"Shh. I'm trying to listen."

Regis held his knees tighter, panic setting in and making his stomach churn. "Clarus...I can't..."

"Regis."

"Clarus I want to go to my room!"

"Well, we can't yet so shut up!"

Regis flinched and curled tighter. whimpering a little bit as Clarus glared at him.

"I'm sorry..." His voice is a low whisper, panic still fraying his nerves and making him nauseous.

Clarus sighed softly and leaned back against the door. "I haven't heard anything in a bit. Wait just a little longer and we'll head back. Sound good?"

Regis nodded mutely and swallowed thickly, trying again to slow his breathing and not lose his dinner all over the small space that was their hiding spot.

\--

He wasn't sure exactly how long they'd been shut in the small space, but Regis was pretty sure he'd finally fought back the worst of his panic attack and was now just trying to stay awake.

"Okay. Time to go."

The prince perked up and smiled in relief at Clarus. "We're going? Finally?"

The shield nodded and held a finger up to his lips "Quiet as we go. Just in case. And if something happens to me, run and find a place to-"

"No."

Clarus frowned a bit. "No?"

"Look, I get that you're supposed to protect me and stuff, but I'm not useless. And I'm not just going to let you get hurt while I run away." Regis stood slowly, a determined look on his face. "Let me help you if something happens."

Clarus sighed and nodded "Alright. But stay close. And no running ahead. And no funny business."

The prince nodded back, stepping away from the wall. "Let's go."

\--

Regis walked close behind Clarus as they crept down the hall. Thus far, they hadn't encountered anyone, friendly or otherwise.

"Think everyone evacuated?" Regis's voice was quiet, barely loud enough for Clarus to hear.

The future shield shrugged, but didn't verbalize a response. The prince could almost visibly see the line of tension running through him as they walked.

Carefully, quietly, the pair made their way through the Citadel. No more words were spoken...

...until the hairs on the back of Regis's neck stood on end and an unfamiliar thrum ran under his skin.

"Clarus. Someone's here."

The shield stiffened and glanced behind them, slowing to a stop. "Where?"

"I don't know... I just...have a feeling..."

Clarus reached out to wrap an arm around Regis, only to stop dead at the sound of a gunshot and a startled noise from said prince.

"Clarus!"

Regis felt the color drain from his face as a man walked out of the nearby hall. The strange sensation continued to crawl under his skin as Clarus shifted to hide more of Regis behind him.

"Tut tut. You really want to make me work for this, don't you?" The man grinned as he slowly approached. "I just want to talk to the high and mighty Lucian royals."

"What do you want?" Regis only hoped that his voice wasn't as shaky as he thought it was. The incessant thrum under his skin somehow fed his confidence, but made his head feel light. "You didn't have to resort to this if you just wanted to talk."

"Regis..."

The prince rested a hand on Clarus's shoulder, distantly hoping he could feel what Regis could. "Trust me on this one. It'll be okay."

"Aww the little prince wants to talk. Why don't you come out then?"

Regis frowned. "Why do you have to have a gun with you to talk?"

"Oh, you know, in case lippy little brats like you don't want to cooperate. Now come on. Out."

Regis's fingertips tingled as he stepped around Clarus, careful not to step too far out of his reach should something go awry. "Alright. I'm out. Now you don't need a gun, right?"

The man, who really looked like one of the counsel member's pet rats, grinned and merely shifted his aim. "Nah. I'm gonna keep it."

"Oh come on, now. I'm playing nice." Regis crossed his arms, fighting away a pout with a stern frown.

"You really think I'm that stupid? As soon as this is outta my hands your big friend there is just gonna jump me. And then none of us wins."

"He doesn't need you to put down your gun in order to try that." Clarus's voice was nearly a growl, and Regis couldn't help a small chuckle at that.

"Ah, so they're laughing at me." The man sighed dramatically. "Shame. They were also probably laughing when they let baba die because she wasn't an 'approved' Nifelheim refugee."

Regis froze, suddenly feeling very cold. In the distance, he could hear the sound of footsteps running towards them.

"Aw, is that the guard finally coming to get me because I have their precious prince? How cute. Too bad though. They aren't going to have a prince to save."

A few things happened all at once.

First, Clarus threw himself in front of Regis just as the man fired his gun. At the same time, Regis felt something snap in his core, accompanied by the sound of glass shattering.

"...the hell?!"

Clarus glanced over his shoulder as the sound of the glaive tackling the man filled the hall and made a startled noise.

"Clarus, what-" Regis peeked around him and made a similar noise.

Quickly dissolving between them and the ruckus was a wall, glowing faintly blue.

"How...how did..."

How did he use magic like that?!

\--

Regis sighed as he stared through his window.

The counsel were still deciding what to do to the intruder, while his father was apparently busy just avoiding his own son.

If nothing else, he'd like an explanation as to why he could still feel the strange magic under skin. Instead, he got only silence.

Ah well...for another day then.


	4. Worst Birthday Ever: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “You need to take a break”
> 
> Clarus does foolish things while Regis frets

"You need to take a break."

Regis crossed his arms as he frowned down at his future shield. Once he was sure that the man was looking up at him, he continued his thought. "I get that you're supposed to be my shield and all, but you're gonna end up hurt if you keep training like this..."

Clarus frowned back and sat up off the floor "What else am I supposed to do, Regis? You could have... You almost..."

"You did exactly what you were trained to do, Clarus. You need to realize that before you get hurt trying to somehow get better." The prince kneeled next to him, trying to smile just a little for his obviously upset shield "Come on. Let's bug the kitchen staff for snacks."

The older of the pair returned the smile, albeit just as weakly "Yeah. Sounds good. I'll...be there in a minute. Just have to clean up before I leave."

Regis wasn't entirely convinced, but what else could he do? "Alright...but you'd better be there as soon as you're done!"

\--

Of course, not more than an hour later, Regis was running down the hall with a half-eaten snack abandoned on the counter of the kitchen where he'd left it after hearing that Clarus was in the medical wing. Of COURSE Clarus was in the medical wing. He wasn't going to hear the last of this one if the prince had his way. In fact, he had quite the lecture ready and prepared when he, almost literally, ran into his father. The prince stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place by his father's stern gaze.

"I thought you'd know better than to run in the halls." His father's voice was just as firm as the stare that had Regis pinned to the spot.

"But..." Regis suddenly felt very small without the near-constant presence of the man who was currently in the wing that was just beyond his father. "I just...wanted to see what happened to Clarus..."

The king's face softened "He's fine Regis. Just overexerted himself." He moved out of the way of his son, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do go easy on him. His mother did enough yelling for all three of us."

Regis flinched, not looking up at his father as he walked off. Was he really that transparent? Or maybe he'd just been grumbling under his breath again, something the very same future shield had told him about multiple times. Either way, as soon as he was sure his father wasn't coming back, Regis continued down the hall.

\--

The first thing the prince noticed as he walked into the sparsely furnished room that Clarus was set up in was that the man was sitting up in his bed. Regis would have taken that for a good sign...

...if Clarus would just look at him...

The prince carefully shut the door behind him before leaning against it heavily. "I thought I told you to take a break...come join me for snacks..."

"...I'm sorry your highness."

Regis frowned at the floor "...I was worried about you..."

"I'm fine."

"...but I didn't know that..." Regis straightened and walked over to the bed, stopping at the foot of it. Clarus didn't even look away from the window. "I ran here...thinking you'd gotten yourself really hurt... I thought..."

"Regis, enough."

"No!" Regis found his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists at his sides. "I thought the worst had happened because I didn't make you leave with me! I thought-"

"What kind of shield would I be if I just stopped because I got tired?!"

"WHAT KIND OF SHIELD WOULD YOU BE IF YOU IGNORED YOUR KING?! WHAT KIND OF SHIELD WOULD YOU BE IF DOING SO MADE YOU UNABLE TO KEEP ME SAFE?! WHAT KIND OF SHIELD WOULD YOU BE IF I LOST YOU?!"

Clarus visibly stiffened, but he didn't look towards the now crying prince, all of Regis's anger and relief leaving him with the unbidden tears that he stubbornly tried to wipe away.

"I can't...I can't lose you to something like that...something so stupid..."

"...You aren't going to lose me, Regis."

"Then don't...don't do such a stupid thing like that again..." Regis looked firmly at Clarus, silently praying that his red, tear-streaked face didn't completely ruin the effect.

Clarus, to his credit, didn't laugh when he finally turned to look at his prince. "Is that an order, then?"

Regis walked around the bed so he could grab both of Clarus's shoulders. "If it has to be in order to get you to listen, then sure. But right now...all I want is for my closest friend to listen to me...please...?"

Clarus seemed to study his face for a moment before letting out a small, amused snort. "If it wasn't for the snot, I'd say you're becoming quite the king-to-be."

"Hey! Keep that up and I'll wipe it all over you!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me, Clarus. I'm still mad at you." Despite his words, Regis couldn't help the soft smile on his face.

"Sure, sure. Go clean your face up, your highness. I promise not to run off while you're away."

Regis chuckled "You'd better not, or I'll have to actually have the healers strap you down next time."

Clarus joined in his light-hearted laughter.

Really, if Regis had to pick anyone for his shield, he would gladly chose Clarus every time, if only for moments like this.


End file.
